The invention relates to a single-casing flashlight assembly that has multiple functions, all functioning devices being powered by a single rechargeable battery, sure, ready means being provided for recharging the battery, and low-current drain means being provided for flashing the flashlight bulb. While there have been previous proposals for flashlight assemblies with rechargeable batteries (such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,591,796, 3,749,905, 3,787,678, 3,825,740, and 3,829,676), none have provided the multiple uses according to the present invention, nor the low-current drain flashing means according to the present invention.
According to the present invention a flashlight assembly is provided including a flashlight bulb, rechargeable battery, circuitry for recharging the battery, and low-current drain circuitry means for flashing the bulb, all operatively mounted on and contained in a casing. An accessory device powered by the battery is also contained in the casing, such as a two-way wireless radio (especially useful in the combination according to the present invention for search and rescue teams and hunters), an a.m. and/or f.m. radio, a cigarette lighter, or a second emitting means for emitting audio signals at frequencies which repel mosquitoes (especially useful for campers). A handle is affixed to the casing for facilitating ready manipulation and utilization of the flashlight bulb and the accessory device. The recharging circuitry includes a charger input, a current limiting resistor, and a light emitting diode for providing a positive indication of when the battery is being recharged. The low-current drain circuitry means includes an internal light source, a photocell for receiving light from the source, and a first switch movable between "flashing", "on", and "off" positions for selectively connecting the internal light source to the battery to thereby provide flashing of the bulb, or to disconnect the internal light source from the battery whereby no flashing of the bulb occurs. The photocell is connected to a relay coil and capacitor (which are in parallel), the relay coil controlling a movable contact which is normally biased into engagement with a first stationary contact to move it into contact with a second stationary contact, whereby flashing occurs.
It is the primary object according to the present invention to provide a multiple-use flashlight assembly including sure, ready recharging circuitry and low-current drain flashing circuitry. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.